Daniel has 40 coconuts for every 40 watermelons. Write the ratio of coconuts to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $40:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $40 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{40}{40}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of coconuts to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.